The fellowship sits the HSC/final highschool exam
by trinity4
Summary: They’ve been taken from the essential and dangerous quest of the ring to embark on a much more important and perilous one. Yes the fellowship is sitting the HSC.


The fellowship sit the HSC.  
  
Summary: They've been taken from the essential and dangerous quest of the ring to embark on a much more important and perilous one. Yes the fellowship is sitting the HSC.  
  
Cast: The fellowship of the ring  
  
-Gandalf the Grey -Aragorn son of Arathorn -Legolas Greenleaf -Frodo Baggins -Samwise Gamgee -Meriadoc Brandybuck -Perigen Took And Boromir son of Denethor : A few teachers/ exam observers : Representatives of the BOS (Bastards.erm I mean *Board* of studies)  
  
Authors note: yes I take this from my own experience and those from my friends, since I am currently studying for my HSC. For those of you who don't know HSC stands for High School Certificate. I think it is the equivalent of a SAT or something in America. Now on with the story  
  
Chapter one: Four days  
  
We've dragged them through time and space, disarmed them, removed certain precious objects and stored them safely in the principle's safe box. After they got over the initial shock of electricity, McDonalds and the SPAM mail they got down to some serious study.  
  
"Merry have ya seen my rave shirt?!" Yelled Pippin from the Bathroom  
  
"Yeah by the phone, ave you seen me jacket?"  
  
"Would you please be quiet" Aragorn said testily. He looked back down at his text book, tapping his pen on the side of his head. He only had four days to study for this "Information Processes and Technology (IPT)" exam and he was pretty sure he needed to understand what a "computer" was before he sat for it.  
  
"Well that's my coolest jacket, I need it to pick up the chicks wiv." Replied Merry "Ahah! Got it" He said, pulling it out from under the couch cushion.  
  
"We'll were off" he called out and headed for the door  
  
"Merry, Pippin, exams start in four days. Don't you think you should study?" Asked Frodo, looking at them with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Nah, we're right, we've got plenty of time" Pippin replied, and the two hobbits left, shutting the door behind them. Returning the living/bed room to silence.  
  
Aragorn and Frodo were busy studying but Sam was slightly distracted, he peered out the side of his eye. Since he was sitting on the couch next to Frodo he leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"What's Master Legolas doing do you think?"  
  
Frodo looked anxiously at the elf in question who was lying on Aragorn's bed, or at least his head and shoulder blades were. His body extended up the wall.  
  
"I asked him and he said he feels more comfortable like that" replied Frodo Sam looked doubtfully at the vertical, yet lying down elf.  
  
"Alright, but why does he have these colour cards and keeps chanting under his breath?"  
  
As Frodo shrugged, Aragorn, who, perhaps as a subconscious attempt to get away from the 7 information processes, was listening in on the conversation, he answered without looking up.  
  
"He says it's a secret elvan memory technique"  
  
Sam turned his head on its side as he looked at the chanting elf  
  
".alright"  
  
There, silence reined for another 10 minutes.  
  
Frodo bit his hand and looked around the small living room. Looking back down at his text book, he tried to concentrate  
  
"Tutankhamun was the youngest pharaoh to reign, his wife Ack..Ankes.Aneckus..Anecku-oonama.....his wife Annie was an influential queen."  
  
Frodo heaved a huge sigh. Sam and Aragorn were still quietly working. The Ring bearer decided a drink would help him concentrate and put down his book to go to the kitchenette.  
  
Sam looked up at his departure. He thought for a second, Strider at the table, Legolas up wall, Frodo in kitchen, Merry and Pippin at a rave.probably, Gimli studying alone in his room and Gandalf asleep in the den. Someone was missing..  
  
"Where is Boromir?"  
  
Legolas made an irritated sound, but otherwise did not answer. Aragorn finally looked up and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.  
  
"Ahhhh, he's in the art room, working on his major work"  
  
Frodo had come back into the room and was holding a can of Red Bull. "He's been working on that for ages, I wonder how it's going." The hobbit looked back at his Ancient history text book. He really should go have a look at Boromir's work, it'll only take a few minutes and the walk would help him concentrate he thought.  
  
"Come on Sam, let's see what Boromir's up to" Frodo grabbed the hobbit by the elbow. Sam shook him off.  
  
"I really need to read this Mr Frodo"  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I thought you were going to follow me to the ends of earth!"  
  
"The ends of *middle* earth" replied the Ranger, emphasising the *middle*  
  
Heaving a sigh of frustration Frodo headed for the art rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir stood back and eyed his work critically.  
  
It was perfect, but still wet. He had no idea how he was going to be able to dry it in enough time to have it fired and ready for marking in four days. Stressed, Boromir began pacing the linoleum floor.  
  
At that moment Frodo walked through the door  
  
"Frodo" he said and quickly steered the hobbit to his working space "What do you think of my work?" The hobbit seemed to be trying to come up with the right words. "Er, its very..nice" said Frodo doubtfully as he looked at the metre high clay sculpture of a ring "Um, what do you call it?"  
  
"Aspirations" replied Boromir beaming proudly at the hobbit Unnoticed by the hobbit, Frodo was accidentally spilling his drink on the floor. "Ah, yes" he said, and began to back out of the room.  
  
Looking after the hobbit in confusion. Boromir shrugged and decided to start looking for some way of drying his work.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the living room Aragorn had given up on IPT and had decided to start on history. He considered himself quite a history buff and felt quite confident in the area. Hopefully there wouldn't' be as many acronyms as there had been in IPT.  
  
Frodo returned, looking somewhat unsettled, leaving his drink on the coffee table he went to his room. The sound of the lock clicking into place could clearly be heard.  
  
Sam, who was feeling thirsty, picked up Frodo's discarded drink and finished the can. Finding it's taste pleasing he went to get another and took it and his books to his room.  
  
This left Aragorn and Legolas  
  
"YES!" shouted the elf, finally saying something intelligible. He pulled and a stop watch and looking at it, he slid off the wall and strutted over to the table where the Ranger was working. "I've finished studying IPT" he said triumphantly and snagged a donut off the plate in front of the man. He bit into it and smiled widely and crumily at the Ranger. "And it only took me two hours! Do you know how?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, secret elvan memory techniques" he replied, trying to ignore the proud elf.  
  
"Wrong" Legolas said swallowing and held up a finger "*Superior* elvan memory techniques"  
  
Aragorn didn't' bother looking up  
  
"Well your just jealous" the elf put in, and grabbing another donut and a different pile of cards, resumed his position on the wall.  
  
* * * Frodo was trying to work in his room, but he was still very unsettled after his trip to the art room and his own room was the closest to the den, meaning he could clearly hear Gandalf snoring. In the corner of the room was the most devastating device to HSC students, a Gamecube. Just one game thought Frodo, and then I'll start studying. 1 game and 1 defeat later Frodo looked at his watch 6:23 If I start at six thirty, he thought, It'll be easier to keep track of how long I've been going. With that thought in mind he started another game 6:30 rolled around 6:31 6:32 Frodo looked at his watch again. He really didn't feel like studying right now, and it was already past 6:30, he might as well jut wait for 7:00 now. Then he would defiantly start.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the art room Boromir had finally found the solution to his problem. The hair dryer "Heh" he said out loud "Can't beat Gondor smarts"  
  
Unfortunately for Boromir, there wasn't actually a lot of electricity in Gondor and therefore not a lot of "Look up and live" type of adds. Or in this case down. So, Boromir didn't' think much of the puddle of Red Bull which Frodo had spilt and which he was currently standing in.  
  
Boromir had dried a good portion already when he suddenly fumbled with the dryer which slipped form his hand....and was caught again by the other.  
  
"Whoops, nearly broke my drying thing" he said and continued his work, whistling a little tune.  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting at his desk, kicking the wall Sam was now reading his biology summary. He tipped the Red Bull can up, but only a little dribble came out. Sam was disappointed but then realised there was a whole case of this 'Red Bull' in the Fridge.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn threw his history book at the wall. This was history? He'd never heard of these people! Cleopatra? What sort of a stupid woman sits on a snake? Deeply distressed and frustrated he reached for another book.Biology, now this is something Ranger ought to know about.  
  
"Yes!" came the cry from behind him  
  
"Finished Ancient history in only." the elf consulted his watch "one and a half hours." The elf happily walked over to where the Ranger still sat and reached for the last donut.  
  
Aragorn's hand shot out and grabbed the elves wrist  
  
"That's...my..donut" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Legolas looked surprised.  
  
"Sure, fine" he replied and grabbed another pile of cards and returned to his customary position.  
  
Aragorn ate his donut menacingly.  
  
---------------- Will Frodo ever start studying? Will Boromir get electrocuted Will Aragorn finish studying *one* subject? Will Sam go on a Red Bull fuel rampage? Will Legolas stop being a smart ass?  
  
The answers to this and more in the next chapter of 'The fellowship sit the HSC' 


End file.
